


The Ectoplasmic Soldier

by Zir Ghostly (Andie_ZIR)



Series: Dear Agony [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Second Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Zir%20Ghostly
Summary: The Ectoplasmic Solider had been finished for years. Now it was finally time to send his weapon to Amity Park, Illinois.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by amazing people, UnluckyAlis and CeruleanShade.

He stood in front of The Other, scepter in hand. They stood in an area of what seemed to be outer space, on a lone asteroid nowhere near Earth. Next to him stood his latest pet project, his Ectosoldier. Agent Echo. The Ectoplasmic Soldier.

Rylie Sara Fenton.

The fourteen-year-old was around 5'4". She wore a sleeveless black turtleneck and torn black leggings that reached mid-thigh. Her amethyst eyes were blank, holding no spark, and her black hair was short and neat, the rest of it tied back in a bun.

"Agent Echo was just about to go out to retrieve the _Lick eb Laxago_ and the _Clewn eb Bilo_ when you called. What does he want?"

Vlad Plasmius stood straight and tall. He never liked dealing with The Other, everyone could tell. His face was blank, showing no emotion.

The elder halfa had changed much from his time among the stars. His hair was longer, some of it pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a modified version of the Chitauri's armor and he held a long, golden staff in his hands. His signature cape, now tattered, flowed behind him. His red eyes showed their age, though he tried to hide it.

The Other's rough voice was grating on everyone's ears. " _He wants to know your progress on reclaiming the Tesseract from the humans, halfling. You_ _bring us these artifacts, but he does not want them. Your pet is impressive, but not what he desires. He wants the Tesseract and he will get it, with or without you._ "

"Yes, yes," the half ghost said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Still as pompous as ever. "Is that all? I do have other things I need to attend to."

The alien growled at the halfa in annoyance, grabbing Vlad by the neck. " _If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice, where he cannot find you. You think you know pain and loss, halfling?_ " A sharp throb seemed to split his mind in half as he fell to his knees, grabbing his head. This was The Other's doing and he knew it. " _He will make you long for something sweet as pain._ "

Vlad flinched back, waking up from his dream. The stars and darkness faded away, turning into a room made of steel with no windows and only a door.

With a huff, he brushed himself off and stood. All the girl next to him did was watch with no emotion, as usual. "Come, Echo," he said in a brisk tone, not wanting to dwell on the past. " _Cemo._ We have to prepare you for the mission."

Repeating things in ghost speak was one way that he had learned he could make sure she understood. You couldn't change everything about a person with brainwashing. She still had some of her previous life's mannerisms. Her stimming, her echolalia. It all showed. It was something brainwashing couldn't get rid of.

"Yes, master," she said, following after him. To her upgrade room. The room was shiny and silver, just as she had left it. It had all the weapons and technology the fourteen-year-old could need for any mission. In the middle of the room was a table for her to lay on and things to track her vitals. It was where she was created, where she was treated, where she went when she was bad. She was rarely bad now, but in the beginning…

She suppressed a shudder at the thought as she walked to the table. She didn't need to remember that. Those were dark times and she was in the good times now. She did everything for her master and for Hydra. She didn't need to remember the bad times.

Soon, she was hooked up and held back with restraints for everyone else's safety. It was rare for her to lash out nowadays, but one could never be too safe with an assassin. A few technicians walked into the room, ready to work. Vlad stood by her, watching with his cold red gaze. He clicked his tongue to catch her attention. The girl was so prone to zoning out—but she did her missions with accuracy. He could allow her that small freedom.

"Retract your skin, Agent Echo," he ordered.

On her right arm and her left leg, the skin suddenly retreated into her, showing a cool silver-white metal. Prosthetic limbs. They looked a lot more advanced than regular prosthetics. They were also a bit too short for her, considering she was still growing. The strain of the Extremis virus running through her was the reason for that.

Extremis Ectoplasmis was its name. Using his old notes on ghost research, Vlad was able to change Extremis so that it didn't explode. It also had the side effect of making whoever was injected with it a half ghost, which is why only one was made for now. They needed to see how it reacted with the human body.

One technician pulled off her arm, only getting a soft grunt of pain from the teen. A new, slightly longer, arm was attached in its place. The same was done for her leg. She was released from the table and sat up, watching the workers buzz around her like bees. It was always fun to watch them, for some reason. She never understood why.

"These boots are made with similar technology to Iron Man's suit," a technician said to her. He looked her straight in the eyes. The girl looked at his nose instead. "They go with these gloves. If you need to make a quick getaway, these will help you do that. The instructions have been loaded into your ADR."

She nodded, understanding what he was saying perfectly. She called the skin back. It was better if she had her skin on. She looked more normal. She could blend in. Putting the boots and gloves on, she listened to what other upgrades she had been given. They had some weight, but nothing too bad. She had carried worse.

She looked to her master—to Vlad—with soulless amethyst eyes. They had broken her long ago with their torture and evils. There was no question whatever was left of the original Rylie was squashed down. It was held deep beneath the surface, never to see the light of day again.

"Echo," Vlad said, grabbing her attention once more. "You're to go to Amity Park and retrieve the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire— _zo Lick eb Laxago pi Clewn eb Bilo_. Do you understand?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, master," she said with a nod, heading to the door to get ready. If that was everything, she should leave as soon as possible, shouldn't she?

Vlad cleared his throat. "One more thing," he said, holding his head high. "I want you to kill Samantha Fenton. Make it look like it wasn't us."

She nodded. She understood. She had a plan forming already, as she always did. Kill Samantha Fenton, get the ring and crown. It would be so much easier, after all, if she had one less hunter to go after. She took her goggles, her eye cover, and her bracelet. She was never told what they did, just that she should have one of them on at all times. She didn't need to know what they did if they never told her.

"I want to hear you say it," her master said. "Tell me that you understand what you are to do, Agent Echo."

Rylie, who had been at the door's threshold, stopped. Something in her tried to stop her from saying her next words, but it didn't work.

"I understand, Master. I am to kill Samantha Fenton. Retrieve the crown and ring for you." Her cool, even voice didn't even waver at the mention of killing. She had done it before, she could do it again.

She knew what this was. A test. She had some sort of connection with the woman, the name Fenton rang a bell in her head somewhere, she just didn't know where. She didn't need to know where, it wasn't important. What was important was the mission. What was important was passing this test, whatever it was.

"I need some ecto-ibuprofen…" Vlad mumbled as Echo left for the hangar.

She needed to get as close to Amity Park as she could. She couldn't land in the city itself, the jet would arouse suspicion.

The fourteen-year-old took a Quinjet to pilot herself. Hydra had stolen the designs from SHIELD. Setting the coordinates, she went off towards Amity Park, Illinois. This would be an interesting mission indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to UnluckyAlis!

The wind blew in Rylie's face lightly as she lazily leaned against the window of the empty apartment. It was springtime. It felt nice, a part of her realized. She didn't like that part of her and often ignored it. The skin on her prosthetic arm slid back as a small gun came out of her wrist. Her face held no emotion.

She wore her black turtleneck with longer leggings and a black cloak. She had a mask over her face so no one could identify her. There was no sign, no emblem on her clothing, that showed she was working for Hydra, either.

This was her mission. This was her life. Killing people for her master, for Hydra. She didn't need to do anything else. This was what she was made for, she had been told as much when she first started.

Across the street, a rally was going on at the park. Some sort of fire safety thing in honor of Samantha's daughter, Rylie Fenton. They shared a name, but that was it. She was nothing like Rylie Fenton.

Sam was at the podium, yelling something, but Rylie didn't care to listen. She noticed that the woman's husband was next to her, looking like he was trying not to cry. None of it mattered, in the end. It would just be a few seconds until everyone would scatter and scream.

She liked hearing them scream. She liked seeing them scatter like ants.

That's all they were to her.

Ants.

She sent off one shot, straight at Sam. She would send off more when people scattered. She needed to make sure her target was hit first.

There was a sudden flash as a black and red blur went in the path of the bullet. A shout of pain was heard, the ants were scattering.

Damn it, she would have to go back and regroup.

Turning around, she was about to make her way to the window when she was stopped. "Yeah, you're not getting away _that_ easily."

In front of Rylie stood a black-clad, white haired woman with furious green eyes. _Dani Phantom._ Her arms were folded across her chest. Obviously, she wasn't happy, but Rylie didn't care.

Silently, Rylie transformed into her own ghost half. Her hair was green with a strip of white in her bangs and her eyes were a powerful red. Her ectoplasm, as red as her eyes, gathered around her fists and she sent a powerful blast in her opponent's direction.

Dani went through the wall of the apartment, drywall caking her form. Her eyes were wide, not having expected another half ghost to unleash such a raw amount of energy. "Woah, kid, no need to use red ectoplasm!" She exclaimed.

Rylie shot another blast of red at Dani, as if to say "I will do what I want." Luckily, Dani dodged it this time.

She narrowed her eyes, flinging ecto-discs at Rylie with one hand. Dani flew around, sending more blasts at Rylie. As she rounded the younger halfa, she charged up a large pink blast behind her back that she could send off.

She sent it off and Rylie didn't even attempt to dodge. Taking the blast, Rylie used the smoke to hide herself. It was her turn now. Smirking, she flew straight at her opponent, who didn't seem to be expecting the full frontal assault.

Dani barely dodged the glowing red punch with a gasp and just managed to block a knee aimed for her kidney. Activating her ectoplasm to shield her arms and legs, the two duked it out.

Rylie had the precision of a dancer and a trained assassin while Dani had her rough but effective and efficient style of a street fighter. Rylie managed to get a few hits in, even managing to twist Dani's wrist, hearing a sickening yet satisfying POP.

She felt a wave of… Guilt? She shook her head. She didn't need to feel guilt for the enemy!

It was clear Rylie was leading this fight, until Dani realized something important. Rylie had her arms too far from her body, leaving herself open for an attack. With that in mind, Dani waited for an opening. Rylie went in with an ectoplasm-powered punch and Dani brought up a shield to block it.

Rylie staggered back slightly and Dani used that opening to use ectoplasmic manipulation to grab Rylie's feet and fling her out the window.

Dani flew out after her opponent, who had already righted herself.

Rylie sent a blast of ectoplasm at Dani which pushed her back. She felt a smirk grow on her face. She would beat anyone who dared to try and stop her. She was Hydra's secret weapon, she was an assassin.

A strong wave of electricity was sent to the Phantom, who started screaming in pain, which made Rylie smirk and send more. It always felt good to do this. Torture those who were against Hydra, against her master.

She saw the rings indicative of a halfa form around Dani's waist but she didn't stop.

No. What stopped her was a green ectobeam to the back.

Suddenly, the area felt… colder. Like someone had dropped a tub of ice cubes down her shirt while she was in a bath of ice water. She couldn't suppress her shiver as she turned around to see who had entered the fight..

Looking at who she was fighting against now… She laughed, she actually laughed. It was the other Phantom.

Her master hated the male Phantom. If she could get him down, she would get so much praise. But it wasn't a part of her mission… but he also started the fight.

Rylie smirked, hands glowing red again. Even with eyes that held no spark, she still felt. She quickly fired, shocked when he shielded himself. So he actually wanted to put up a fight? Alright.

The fight was cut short by the annoyed looking Danny Phantom. "Listen, ghost. I'm not dealing with you today. So either leave or we can end this now," he said folding his arms across his chest. He was not happy and Rylie could tell.

Rylie growled, eyes narrowing. She lunged, only to get hit back by a red blast from Phantom. She was sent back, into an alley, hitting the brick walls. She let out a short cry of pain that made Phantom stop.

Two rings formed around her waist, turning her human. Back into her assassin outfit. She tried to push herself up, the wind blowing back her hood. Revealing her black hair, freckled face, and amethyst eyes framed by high-tech looking glasses.

He stopped, watching her transformation from ghost to human. He looked… Shocked. Why was he shocked?

"R- Rylie?" he asked softly, toxic green eyes going wide. He looked like he was panicking and for the life of her, Rylie didn't know why. She had no connection to him except this fight! Why was he feeling any emotion for her other than anger!? "N- No, I can't- I _won't_ fight you. Rylie, _stop and listen to me!_ "

She didn't listen, raising a prosthetic arm. She watched as he walked closer to her. Was he asking to die? She fired, catching him in the shoulder.

" _Agent Echo, aim to disarm, not defeat, Phantom is too strong for you,_ " she heard her master say in her ear.

"Yes, master," she replied out loud, sweeping the man off his feet with a roundhouse kick.

Danny slowly stood up again, staring at Rylie with a sad expression. "Tucker," he said over his Fenton Phones. "She's communicating with someone, shut it down." He noticed the glasses, how high tech they were. Maybe shutting them down could stop her? "Try to see if you can get into anything else on her."

He stood, erecting a shield as the teen just kept shooting her wrist gun. "Rylie, don't you remember me?" he asked sadly.

"You are Phantom, enemy to my mission and my master," she replied robotically, eyes narrowed. "You are the only thing standing in my way, I must complete my mission."

"What _mission,_ Rylie!? Why are you like this?!" he shot back, pushing the shield closer to her. He was trying to trap her and she knew it.

"That's classified!" she snapped, growling as she then fired her whole arm at him like a rocket. It was a last resort tactic. Her master wouldn't like it, but it was necessary to get away.

He was sent back by the sudden move, but then his demeanor changed. He suddenly looked… resolved? What was he going to do?

He flew closer to her and held her in place with ectoplasm. Taking off her glasses he smashed them, then took out her earwig and crushed that was well. What was he doing!?

She drew the line at him overshadowing her.

_Get out of my mind, Phantom!_ she exclaimed in her thoughts.

**Go to sleep, Rylie,** came the response. There was a sudden urge to sleep. What was he doing? She… she didn't care. She was too tired. Needed sleep. She slumped to the ground, passing out.


End file.
